Sibling Love
by StormQuinn56
Summary: Kitana and Mileena are happy with being each other's sister. But, Mileena is kidnapped and it is up to Kitana to save the day! Can Scorpion fall in love with Mileena?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mortal Kombat fanfiction! Please enjoy! This story is when Kitana and Mileena was growing up together. Also, Kitana doens't hate Mileena and vise versa.**

"She's ugly." People was talking about Mileena again. She heard them, of course, but she couldn't stop them. She actually agreed because she couldn't even look in a mirror without her mask being on. Mileena was very cute, but her eyes and her mouth ruined that altogether. The one who didn't mind was Mileena's older sister, Kitana. She could cheer up Mileena very day, but she wasn't here today. She was training yet again.

"She's not even human!" One woman said, causing Mileena to run away with tears in her eyes. Their words hurt, even thought Mileena knew that she shouldn't care, but she did care and the words hurt. She was only 12 years old and Kitana was 14 years old.

Speaking of Kitana, she was speaking to her friends, Jade and Skarlet. "Hey, girls? Why are you here?" Kitana asked. She was suspicious of them, because they were acting strange. Jade looked at Skarlet.

"We wanted to ask you something? Is it true that Mileena's mouth is that of Baraka's?" Jade asked. Kitana quickly attacked her and Jade managed to dodge her attacks. _Well, her anger answers the question._ Jade thought

"Woah, geez! Be careful, damn it! We're not going to hurt Mileena! Sindel won't either." Skarlet tells Kitana. Kitana sighed and she sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry, it just that every time something is said about Mileena, it's never a good thing." Kitana tells her two friends. They looked at her in shock.

"Never a good thing? You mean, that people say stuff and it isn't nice?" Jade asked. Skarlet looked at Kitana and Kitana nodded.

"Damn it! Where is Sindel?" Kitana asked.

"She said she saw going into town." Skarlet answered.

"Shit." Kitana muttered. Jade and Skarlet looked at each other and then at Kitana.

"Is that a problem?" Jade asked.

"If Sindel hears them talk about Mileena..." Kitana didn't have to finish, because they understood.

"Should we stop her?" Skarlet asked. She didn't really real bad about the townspeople, because they deserved it.

"Hell no! They deserved whatever punishment Sindel gives them. I think she might kill some of them." Kitana tells Skarlet.

"You girls want to go watch?" Jade asked. The girls laughed. They agreed. They left to go to the town. When they got there, Sindel was hugging a deeply crying Mileena. Kitana instinctively ran to Mileena and Sindel. The older looked at Kitana. She gave Mileena to Kitana and the younger girl held onto her sister for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I had left you. It won't happen again." Kitana swore. The townspeople looked on as Kitana hugged Mileena.

"Kill that monster, Princess!" One person shouted.

"Get rid of it!" A woman shouted.

"That thing doesn't belong here!" That statement made Kitana's blood boil very dangerously. She looked at Sindel and Sindel smirked.

"Die." Kitana muttered. Sindel summoned all of her power and she merciless murdered all the townspeople in cold blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of Siblings Love! I am so glad people reviewed the first chapter! Anyway, this chapter will be interesting! Please enjoy!**

After Sindel had murdered all of the townspeople, she looked at Kitana and Mileena and she smiled. Kitana would do anything to get her sister happy, even if her methods are a bit...brutal, but Sindel didn't care, she taught Kitana to love the the so-called monster girl and it wasn't even Mileena's fault she looked like that. _Kitana's my daughter, so that means Mileena's my_ daughter _as well. Mileena is made from Kitnana's DNA, after all._ Sindel thought. She watched as Kitana play tag with Mileena.

Kitana knew that Mileena was a bit slow because of her unfinished developments, so she helped Mileena whenever, no, scratch that, everyday, because Mileena couldn't think sometimes and people have to explain the details to her in a simple way. Kitana does every time Mileena couldn't think. Also, Mileena can't read, so big sister to the rescue!

As they played tag, Kitana saw that Mileena was looking around nervously. She stopped running around and she watched Mileena's every movement. And, then she heard it. There was someone in the brushes and Kitana growled when she realized that she was the enemy, not Mileena, but Kitana does have a soft spot for Mileena. A very soft spot. "Sindel, Jade, Skarlet! Protect Mileena!" But, she had voiced her command too late. A man had Mileena in his arms and Mileena looked at her older sister in fear. The man had a mask on his face and he had a knife. Kitana snapped. She ran towards the man and she kicked him in his face, dodging Mileena. Mileena saw the anger the anger in her sister's eyes when the man grabbed her and she was shocked that Kitana snapped like this. It was almost like she loved to protect Mileena. Mileena then realized why her sister hung out with her. It was because Kitana couldn't stand the sight of her getting hurt. She was very protective and Mileena knew it. Kitana gently grabbed Mileena and she sat her beside Skarlet. "Cover her eyes." Kitana ordered Skarlet. Said girl rolled her eyes.

"Alright, little one, cover your eyes." Skarlet tells Mileena. Mileena covered her eyes and Skarlet placed her hands over Mileena's. Skarlet at what Kitana was doing and she gasped. _This is brutal!_ All three ladies thought. Jade had the pleasure to cover Mileena's ears so she wouldn't hear the man's horrified screaming. When it was all over, Kitana walked over to Mileena and she poked her. Mileena looked at her sister and she gasped in fear. Kitana's body was filled with blood and Mileena quickly hugged Kitana. Kitana sat down and she whispered to Mileena. Mileena knew that Kitana killed the man for her and she hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you!" Mileena tells Kitana. Kitana smiled.

"That's what big sisters are for." Kitana tells Mileena.

6 Years Later...

20 year old Kitana watched as 18 year old Mileena play with plush dolls. Kitana giggled as she thought it was cute. Kitana has gotten older and taller and a lot stronger. Mileena was taller with some strength. "Kitana" Mileena's soft voice lulls Kitana.

"Yes?" The older sibling asked. Mileena had a beam in her eyes.

"Can we take a walk?" Mileena asked. Kitana grabbed her fans and she nodded. It was night out and that made Kitana more determined to protect Mileena. But all Mileena wanted to do was take a walk and have a snack. So, what could go wrong?

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I've really enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
